mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Liu Kang/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011): '"Orphaned at a very young age, Liu Kang was raised by Shaolin monks, who taught him the way of the spiritual warrior. They soon recognized his potential as a contender for the Mortal Kombat tournament and rigorously trained him for this task. Raiden, too, understood that Liu Kang was Earthrealm's best hope for freedom and introduced him to Master Bo' Rai Cho to further his development. Once fully trained, Liu Kang bested all challengers and earned the high honor of representing the Shaolin in the Mortal Kombat tournament. He and Raiden then embarked on their fateful journey to Shang Tsung's island to compete in this pivotal kontest." Storyline Liu Kang is first seen interacting with Raiden, as he is preparing for the first Mortal Kombat tournament. He is alongside Raiden when they approach Johnny Cage, and is notably upset when Johnny Cage shows disrespect to Raiden. Liu Kang appears once again when Raiden explains the situation regarding the Mortal Kombat tournament to Sonya and Jax. He also appears following Kung Lao's defeat to Scorpion, Liu Kang can be seen helping Kung Lao to his side. Liu Kang's first appearance fighting is when Ermac is revealed as "the latest creation of Shao Kahn". Even though Liu Kang was never shown to have fought in the tournament, Shang Tsung states that Liu Kang is the final Earthrealm warrior remaining. Liu Kang defeats Ermac, and is later shown training with Raiden. Raiden receives another message from his future self, and states that the "He must win" must be Liu Kang. After Raiden leaves, Liu Kang is approached by Kitana, who spars with him. Kitana then challenges him to a fight, but is defeated by Liu Kang. While Kitana tells Liu Kang to kill her, he refuses, stating that their encounter never happened. Liu Kang then faces Scorpion and Quan Chi in a two-on-one battle, and defeats them both. He is then led to face Goro in Goro's Lair. After defeating Goro, Liu Kang returns to Shang Tsung's Throne Room, where he faces Shang Tsung. After defeating Shang Tsung, Liu Kang is regarded as Earthrealm's savior, although Raiden notices his amulet has cracked even more. A ceremony at the Wu Shi Academy is held in honor of Liu Kang's Mortal Kombat tournament victory. As night falls, an army of Tarkatans assault the academy. Jax is shown knocked unconscious, and when he awakens, Liu Kang is among the Earthrealm warriors who explain the latest situation to him along with Sonya's capture. As Johnny Cage, Jax, and Raiden appear to continue the new Mortal Kombat tournament, it is revealed that Liu Kang along with Kung Lao has been sent to free their Shaolin masters. Liu Kang appears as Raiden talks with Jade. It is during the conversation that Liu Kang learns of Kitana's capture and imprisonment. As Liu Kang and Kung Lao try to find Kitana, they are met by Sheeva and Noob Saibot. Liu Kang faces Sheeva, while Kung Lao faces Noob Saibot, and eventually Goro, who informs the two of them that Kitana has likely been executed in the coliseum. Liu Kang attempts to release Kitana from her imprisonment, while Kung Lao takes on the role of "He must win". After Kung Lao defeats Shang Tsung and Quan Chi in a two-on-one battle, and Kintaro shortly after, Shao Kahn kills Kung Lao, enraging Liu Kang. As a result, Liu Kang faces, defeats, and seemingly kills Shao Kahn with a fiery punch. Kahn, however, survives thanks to the help of Quan Chi's magic. Quan Chi later resurrects Kahn's dead wife Sindel on Earth, allowing Kahn to invade Earthrealm. Liu Kang accompanies Raiden to see the Elder Gods. They try to convince the Elder Gods to stop Shao Kahn, but the Elder Gods refuse to intervene. Shortly after they return to Earthrealm, they find almost all of the Earthrealm warriors dead, and Nightwolf sacrificing himself to kill Queen Sindel. Liu Kang rushes to a mortally wounded Kitana's side, as she eventually dies from her wounds. Liu Kang is visibly upset with Raiden following the deaths of the Earthrealm warriors and Raiden's latest suggestion to ask Quan Chi for help. Liu Kang believes Raiden to have become mad. When Raiden returns from the Netherrealm and reveals to Liu Kang that "He must win" actually refers to Shao Kahn, Liu Kang refuses to allow Shao Kahn win. He fights with Raiden, but is defeated. Shortly afterward, Shao Kahn enters Earthrealm, and Liu Kang once more tries to stop him. Again, Raiden forbids him to do so. Infuriated, Liu Kang throws a fiery punch at Raiden, who defends himself with a blast of lightning. The combination of Raiden's electricity and Liu Kang's own fire severely burn Liu Kang's body, causing him fatal injuries. A horrified Raiden begs the mortally wounded Liu Kang to forgive him. The final words spoken by Liu Kang are to Raiden: "You....have killed.... us....all." After Shao Kahn's final defeat at the hands of Raiden and the Elder Gods, Liu Kang's body is taken away by Raiden, Sonya, and Johnny Cage. It is unknown whether Liu Kang was killed or merely severely wounded by Raiden. Endings *thumb|200pxMortal Kombat (2011): ''"Having defeated Shao Kahn, Liu Kang believed he was the only one capable of defending Earthrealm against outside threats. During the invasion Raiden had been more burden than ally. Brazenly he demanded the Elder Gods grant him the thunder god's status. In a one-match Mortal Kombat tournament, Liu Kang defeated his former friend and mentor. Liu Kang's request was granted. He was made a god, the new Protector of Earthrealm."'' Character Relationships *At a very young age he became orphaned. *He was raised by Shaolin monks, who taught him the way of the spiritual warrior. *Trained by Bo' Rai Cho to defeat Shang Tsung. *Friend and ally of: Raiden, Johnny Cage, Sonya, Nightwolf, Jax, Kitana (after she turns on Shao Kahn), Jade (after she turns on Shao Kahn), Kung Lao, Smoke and Sub-Zero (the younger). *Raiden is his mentor. *Fought Ermac and defeated him at the tournament. *Defeated Kitana and spares her life. *Defeated Quan Chi and Scorpion at the tournament, in a two-on-one battle. *Defeated Goro at the finals of tournament. *Faced Shang Tsung in the final challenge of the tournament, and defeated him. *Becomes the Champion of Mortal Kombat by winning the tournament. *His academy was attacked by Baraka's Tarkatan hordes. *Fights alongside his best friend, and spiritual brother Kung Lao to free the Shaolin Masters. *Defeated Sheeva, while Kung Lao defeated Noob Saibot and Goro. *Frees Kitana from Shao Kahn. *Defeated Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat, who had killed Kung Lao. *Confronts the Elder Gods alongside Raiden. *Returns to Earth to discover that most of his friends including Kitana have been killed by Queen Sindel. Becomes disillusioned with Raiden. *Tried to interfere between Raiden and Shao Kahn at the end, but was defeated by Raiden. *Believes Raiden to be a traitor and tried to attack him, but Raiden electrocutes him and accidentally wounds him mortally. *His body was brought away with Raiden, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade as they teleported to the Elder Gods, in hope to heal Liu Kang's wounds and restore Earthrealm to its former self. Gallery Storymodemk9_1x6.png|Liu Kang and Raiden approach Johnny Cage Storymodemk9_1x7.png|Liu Kang asks Raiden his thoughts Liu Kang and Kitana.jpg|Liu Kang fighting Kitana Liu Kang and Kitana 2.jpg|Liu Kang spares Kitana's life Liu Kang vs Ermac.JPG|Liu Kang fights Ermac Ermac defeated.JPG|Ermac lying on the floor after being defeated by Liu Kang Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Raiden.jpg|Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Raiden before Liu Kang faces Goro Kung Lao supports Liu Kang.JPG|Liu Kang is supported by Kung Lao Goro and Liu Kang.JPG|Liu Kang encounters Goro Goro vs Liu Kang.JPG|Liu Kang vs Goro Goro defeated.jpg|Liu Kang after defeating Goro Kung Lao congratulates Liu Kang.JPG|Liu Kang contragulated by Kung Lao Liu Kang and Raiden 2.jpg|Raiden bowing to Liu Kang, after Liu won the Mortal Kombat tournament Jade_and_the_Earthrealm_warriors.JPG|Liu Kang, along with the Earthrealm warriors, find Jade Kung Lao and Liu Kang in the Evil Tower.JPG|Liu Kang and Kung Lao reach the Evil Tower Liu Kang vs Sheeva.PNG|Liu Kang fighting Sheeva Liu Kang kicking Goro.JPG|Liu Kang stomping on Goro's head Liu_Kang_vs_Raiden.jpg|Liu Kang attempts to kill Raiden Liu Kang gets burned by Raiden's Lightning.jpg|Liu Kang gets burned by Raiden's lightning Liu Kang burnt body.jpg|Liu Kang after being electrocuted by Raiden Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline